minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Playing Minecraft, 3 years later
September 15, 2014, is a day that the Video Game industry will never forget. It was the day that Microsoft, a world famous American technological superpower, bought Mojang, the Swedish creators of Minecraft, for 2.5 Billion Dollars (in USD). Many people were worried that Microsoft will ruin Minecraft because of what they did to Rare, a former-world famous British video game company, after buying the company on September 24, 2002. By early to mid-2015, the amount of players playing Minecraft dropped drastically because basically, everyone knew that the creators of Minecraft would meet a similar fate to the creators of Banjo-Kazooie. I, myself, also quit playing Minecraft. I think I quit playing in early-2015, but I'm not sure. This was my expirience of myself playing Minecraft, 3 years later. Chapter 1: March 23, 2018 It's been 3 years since I've played Minecraft and so far, things have changed since I've last played. Donald Trump is now president of the United States, the prequel trilogy of the Star Wars series has began, and so on and so on. I'm now a freshman in my high school along side with my 3 childhood friends, Christopher, Millard and Jonathan. My younger brother, Adrian, is now in 8th grade. I made it back home after school ended, it was the start of my school's spring break. I went to my computer, which was in my bedroom. I decided to clean up some of my storage on my computer via File Explorer. My storage was almost full and were mostly filled with random screenshots I've taken via OneDrive. These screenshots came from either, YouTube, Garry's Mod, Minecraft and/or Roblox. Others were just old files that were used for my 7th to 8th grade homework. Then, I came across Minecraft. It was hidden in my Games folder from the Local Disk (C:) drive from the This PC section of File Explorer. I never knew that the game was still there after 3 years. Since I've quit playing the game, I decided to simply right click the file so that it could be deleted. However, the delete button from the context menu, the GUI menu that appears after right-clicking your mouse, wasn't available. "Well that's strange," I thought to myself. I decided to ignore the game and continued cleaning up some of my storage on my computer. I decided to check the game out tomorrow and see if it was available for deletion. After all, my 3 childhood friends are coming over to my house for spring break. Chapter 2: March 24, 2018 Part 1 My friends from high school were invited to come over and play with us for the spring break. We were going to play some board games that my friends brought along alongside with playing on my Xbox, Wii U and Switch. After playing some board games and the switch, I told them about how I couldn't delete a file on my File Explorer. Me and my friends went to my computer. I went to my File Explorer, then went to the This PC section, then to the Local Disk (C:) drive and then finally to the Games folder. "Ah, Minecraft. I miss those days when Minecraft dominated the Video Game industry back then," said Christopher. "Same here," replied Millard and Jonathan. I said back, "I do miss those days. But guess what, I can't delete the game". I right clicked on the game and then the context menu was displayed. The delete button wasn't there. "That's strange," said Jonathan. "Why don't you play it?" says Millard. "Sure then," I replied. I clicked on the game. The Minecraft Launcher hasn't changed nor has my account. My account was still there. I clicked "Play" on the Minecraft Launcher. Once the game booted up, the Minecraft Main Menu didn't display the Minecraft Logo. I clicked singleplayer and the game showed only one save in the single player menu. It was titled "230825". I don't know why it's was titled like that, but I decided to select the save and click "Play Selected World". Part 2 The save was loaded. The save's world was rather unusual. It was a super flat-type of Minecraft World with a bunch of Nether bricks serving as the base plate and the time of day in-game was night and nothing else. "I've never created this save," I said. "Then who created it?" asked Christopher. "I don't know. I've never played this game for 3 years now," I responded. I walked for like 30 seconds. Suddenly, a mob came running at me very fast. The mob had the default Minecraft Player Skin but it was inverted. It scared me and my friends. I turned around and ran away, but it was too late. The mob was so fast that it killed me in an instant. However, when my character died, the Minecraft game over screen didn't show up. Instead, it displayed the message "230825 040904 251521 1205012205 1305?!". The game crashed 10 seconds later. "What was that?!" I said, "I never installed any mods at all! Not even before I quit Minecraft 3 years ago!". "This is insane!" responded Christopher. "Oh my god!" responded Millard. Suddenly, a Notepad file appeared in the games folder under Minecraft. It was entitled "Read This". I clicked on the Notepad file. It simply read "Join my server tomorrow. I will tell you the server name tomorrow to.". "I guess we should follow what this Notepad file says," asked Jonathan. "I agree with Jonathan. We should join whatever this server is tomorrow," I replied. We all went to sleep since it was night time. Chapter 3: March 25, 2018 Part 1 It was 6:00 in the morning and I woke up. My friends also woke up to. As I said yesterday, we had to go to this Minecraft server that this mysterious notepad file apparently told us to do. The notepad never told us what would happen if we didn't show up, whether it be all my computer's files deleted or my email, passwords and parent's social security numbers and credit cards getting stolen or something else. Ultimately, we decided to do what the notepad said. Me and my friends went to my bedroom and to my computer. I booted up Minecraft. After Minecraft booted up, I clicked multiplayer and guess what showed up in the server list, a server that was entitled "10150914 1305". I never added the server to my server list at all and back in the day, I never knew how to add a server to my server list and instead used the "Direct Connect" option below the Multiplayer menu to join a server. "Ok that server just came out of no where. I did not add it into my server list what so ever," I said. My friends were sitting behind me, watching me play. I clicked on "Join Server" to join this server, a decision I regret doing. The server booted up. The map was similar to the "230825" map that I've played yesterday. Only difference was that I was in creative mode rather than survival mode. 15 seconds into the game and I was teleported to a wooden room with no doors anywhere or a single exit to get out of the room. I got so freaked out, I attempted to exit out of the game. I paused the game and clicked disconnect but nothing happened. "What even is going on?" asked Millard. I responded with "I do not know". Jonathan told me to click the exit button on the top right corner of the game. I clicked the exit button on the top right corner and nothing happened. Later, Christopher told me to shut down my computer via pressing the start button on my keyboard then clicking the power button in the Start Menu and clicking "Shut Down" in the power menu. I did what Christopher asked me to do, but the start button didn't do anything. Part 2 We all got freaked out. "My computer's being hacked!" I said. Suddenly, a model of a mob using an inverted default player skin, the same mob that appeared in the "230825" save that I've played yesterday appeared in front of my character. He just stood there and stared at my character. Suddenly, someone knocked on my bedroom's door. We all jumped. "Hello?" said a voice from behind the door. It was my brother, Adrian. "Oh wait, it's my brother," I said to my friends. I later responded "Come in". Adrian opened the door. Adrian asked "Can you explain why my laptop is running slow?". I responded with "Well, I was playing Minecraft and then this happened". I pointed to what's happening to my computer. "What is that?" said Adrian. "It's some sort of entity that appeared on my computer. It's apparently hacking my computer" I responded. "An entity in Minecraft that's hacking your computer? Dude, you should notice that those Herobrine and Entity 303 rumors are fake." said Adrian. He told me to press the power button on the Mainframe Computer. I pressed the power button on the Mainframe Computer and, like all of the previous attempts, nothing happened. "That's impossible! How isn't the power button working?! What kind of hacker are we witnessing?!" screamed Adrian. "I don't know dude," responded Jonathan. "We need to do something!" said Christopher. "But how?" asked Millard. Suddenly, a message was displayed on the Computer. It read "Hello, Jason, Christopher, Millard, Jonathan and Adrian". "How did it know our names?!" I said, and yes, my name is Jason. Another message was displayed on the computer. This time reading "I am aware that you all are freaked out since I can read your thoughts and feelings". "Are you serious?!" said Adrian. "Yes I am," said a newly displayed message on the computer. Another message was displayed on the Computer. It read "I'm so thrilled that you, Jason, have finally noticed me since you've quit playing Minecraft 3 years ago. Besides, I want you to play with me forever". "No! I will not play with you forever!" I screamed. Suddenly all of the lights in my room turned off completely. Part 3 Category:The amazing owen Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World